


Shuichi gets the coronavirus

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cancer, Discussion of Abortion, HIV/AIDS, Help, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: fuck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Shuichi gets the coronavirus

Shuichi was mad because he had corona and still had to go to school. "Fuck you mom why do school go to school because corona I have corona mom." Bitched shuichi

"I should've abortion you while you were less retarded."said shuichi mom

"boomer it's your fault because you gave me aids" said shuichi 

"what i didn't give you aids your adopted shuichi i couldn't've give you aids. it was probably your father because he snuck into your room and fucked you in your sleep and then he fucking drugged you." Said Shuichi's mother

"what but I thought that you said dad left to buy milk seven years ago." Said shuichi

"He did, but he was drunk so he forgot to buy condoms and accidentally put the milk in your ass" said Shuichi's mother

"boomer what the fuck it wasn't accidental, he had consent and I loved when he put the milk in my ass." Said shuichi

"Did the milk give you aids shuichi" said boomer 

"No mom the milk did not give me aids fuck you I don't have aids I meant that I was pregnant but I said aids because fuck you" said shuichi

Shuichi's daddy walk sidewalk house into house through car door. "why the fuck aren't you at school little ass bitch get the fuck out I need to talk to this other fucking hoe." 

Shuichi got down on his hands and knees and started sucking his father's micropenis. "Daddy mmmm suck the penis because daddy is Jesus praise Atua nnghhhhhhhhhh."

Shuichi's mom looked at her husband and began speaking to him.

"I know we have been married for six and a half years and today is our anniversary but I am going to have sex with your mother, because I think you are a cuck and I fucking hate you, you stupid faggot. and I swear to God stay away from my fucking couch you illiterate cunt I don't understand why you like to hump my fucking couch like a chihuahua with down syndrome It's not funny I'm having a midlife fucking crisis and my lawyer is on cocaine when I need a divorce. I would invite you to do cocaine orgy with me and my lawyer but I fucking hate you because you have sex with our kid and you make him cum but you never make me cum because you would rather have sex with our kid, who we both hate because he's a stupid cunt." Said Shuichi's boomer mom

"shut the fuck up bitch im tryna get my kid to suck my dick properly. that's right shuichi, that's a good boy nggggghhhhhhhhhhh adsfffssgshsba mmm shuichishshsjjJa" shui his dad have stroke and died of fucking elbow cancer and went to heaven to have sex with korekiyo's sister because this is korekiyo probably gave him had a stroke

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted this on Wattpad yet because it's not done and I don't have an image but I don't know how to add an image on ao3 so I just decided to post this.


End file.
